startrekrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Starfleet Uniforms
Imperial Starfleet Uniforms have undergone several changes since the organisation was founded in 2161. Various different amendments have been made due to political concerns about the appearance of the organisation, changes in requirements of serving officers and new materials becoming available, Current Uniforms - 2395 The current Imperial Starfleet uniform was brought into service in 2395. In a return to the stylings of the 2350s and 60s, the simple fabric fatigues were phased out and replaced with the striking sleek leathers making up the body of the jacket. Uniform codes are administered on a ship by ship basis and many captains do not follow the regulations to the letter. It is common for some commanders to allow their senior officers to customize duty uniforms as a rank of privilege; some positions, like Political Officer or Chief Medical Officer, are granted unique honours and allowed to wear distinct uniforms while on duty - and indeed Captains and Admirals themselves can wear customized uniforms of varying design. These are not, however, inalienable rights and they are at the captain's prerogative. Some WarFleet commanders in particular insist on strict uniform discipline. Duty Uniforms - Officers Picture TBA This is the standard uniform to be worn aboard ship while in service by officers. The leather finish is intended to mark them out from a distance and senior officers often have their uniforms made from more exotic animal skins. This is composed of black boots, trousers and undershirt. Over this a black leather jacket is wort, fastened slightly off-center and with coloured leather patches depending on branch of service - Red for Command, Blue for Science/Medical and Gold for Tactical/Engineering. These patches of colour are on the shoulder and a cuff-stripe. A blue sash belt holds the trousers in place. On the right breast is their rank insignia, while on the other side of the chest is a patch in the shape of the Terran Empire insignia. Over this is worn the crew member's Agonizer. Women have access to a variant uniforms. The Female Duty uniform replaces the trousers with a black mini-skirt. Duty Uniforms - Enlisted Picture TBA This is the standard uniform to be worn aboard ship while in service by enlisted men and women. The red coloured outfit is rumoured to be better at hiding blood in their often short, dangerous service This is composed of black boots, red trousers with a black stripe and a black undershirt. Over this is worn a red jacket with an ivory coloured shoulder section, fastened to the center, and a yellow sash belt for holding the trousers in place. On the left hand breast is a patch in the shape of the Terran Empire insignia, coloured for branch of service - Red for Command, Blue for Science/Medical and Gold for Tactical/Engineering. Over this is worn the crew member's Agonizer. Women have access to two variants uniforms. The Female Ship uniform replaces the trousers with a black mini-skirt with white stripe; the Female Field uniform replaces the undershirt and jacket with a maroon crop-top. Rank Insignia Enlisted men and women wear a rank insignia that is a silver bordered hexagon. The higher ranked they are, the more detailed the contents are - from blank to smaller hexagons to Terran Empire insignia. Officer ranks are shown with rectangles, either solid gold or black with a gold border. The black bar is always shown facing away from the neck. Gold bars inside an additional gold border is the mark of flag officer rank. Category:Mirror Universe